


lover girl

by emiliefuture



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, One-sided?, Unhappy Ending, basically clove is gay for katniss because who could blame her, cloveniss - Freeform, kind of dark/sadish tbh, no real spoilers, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliefuture/pseuds/emiliefuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, Peeta wasn't the only one who held a candle for the girl on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lover girl

Clove watches the girl from 12. Well, everyone watches 12, but Clove does it differently. 

Her stylist is an uninhibited genius, to pull off that trick with the fire. Cato and Clove, they receive the ancient warrior look. Typical, for District 2.

The 11 is a surprise- not even Clove managed that score, and Clove had been fighting since first grade. All the more reason people notice Katniss- yes, Clove knows her name now, and she likes the way it hisses in her mouth at the end. 

Cato wants to kill Katniss.  
His hands clench into fists when he sees her interview, and Clove smirks. She doesn't underestimate Katniss, and she knows Cato will never be able to pin her down. Clove tells him so, and Cato rolls his eyes at her.

The boy from 12, Peeta, he declares his love for Katniss. That makes Clove's hands clench into fists. What a cheap trick, she thinks, and she can only hope Katniss thinks so too. 

...

Clove spends her last day training alone. She hits every single target dead on. 

A little noise sounds from behind her, like an intake of breath. A gasp.  
It's 12. No, it's Katniss.

"Yes?" Clove demands, blood rushing to her face.

Katniss is caught off guard, but regains her composure.  
"Good shot," she says. "I'm sure lots of people are betting on you."

"I'm sure they'd rather bet on you," Clove replies quickly. "Where's your lover boy? I thought you two were a package deal."

Katniss looks uncomfortable and Clove knows that, to her great relief, Katniss is not in love with Peeta. 

"Oh I see," Clove says, gloating, but not really. "You're not the type to buy into that lovey-dovey bullshit."

Katniss has a fire behind her eyes. Fitting, for the girl on fire.  
"That's none of your business," she states.

"Isn't it, though? We're all in these Games together. Might as well get to know each other."

"Before you slice my neck open? You're sick," Katniss says.

"Who said anything about slicing your pretty neck open? Maybe you're the one who's sick." She doesn't offer to help Katniss, but she really wants to. 

The girl with the knives watches the girl on fire leave the room, traces of bitter longing in her stare.

...

The bloodbath is in full swing. Clove hunts for Katniss, and she never misses, except for now, because Katniss is the only person who has ever been able to dodge her attacks.

The fierce look in Katniss' eyes as she fires an arrow makes Clove shiver, makes her want the girl's kiss and closeness and god knows what.

At first, hunting is jovial and exciting. The Career pack is like a group of friends, which Clove doesn't mind, but she wishes they'd stop being so loud. Despite her fearsome status, she knows she is still vulnerable.

When they find Katniss, Marvel makes a crack about whether or not she's done it with lover boy, and Clove wants to stab him. Cato may seem like a brute, but Clove has known him for a long time, and he understands. He silences Marvel with a steely glare.

When the wasps descend upon the group and Katniss makes her escape, Clove has a clear shot amidst the panic. She doesn't take it, because if she's going to kill Katniss, it will be up close and personal, and done with admiration. 

So Clove wills Katniss to stay alive until then.

...

Much later, when Clove is worn out down to her bones and covered in dirt and bruises and scars, she finds Katniss again, pins her down.

"You're lucky it's me instead of Cato," she tells Katniss as she selects a knife.  
"Cato wants you dead."

Katniss looks like Clove has insulted her personally.  
"And you don't? What do you call this, then?"

"I don't want to kill you. But if there can only be one Victor, you deserve an interesting death. So I call this a good show, worthy of the great girl on fire."

Katniss struggles, in a vain attempt to knock Clove away from her. Katniss still fights her, even as Clove holds a knife up to her mouth.

"Want to blow lover boy one last kiss?" Clove asks, and Katniss spits at her as a last act of defiance. 

"Scratch that. You should save those lips for someone better."  
She moves the knife down, planning to make good on Katniss' idea of slicing her neck open. 

Then Thresh is there, the big mountain of a tribute from 11, and Clove is crushed. 

She dies while watching the girl on fire run away, and she wishes things were different. But these are the Hunger Games, and what's the use in trying to be anything but a killer?


End file.
